1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recorded medium stacker disposed at a downstream side of an ejecting unit for ejecting a recording medium in a recording device including a linear transporting path for transporting a plate-shaped body, and a recording device including the same. The present invention also relates to a liquid ejecting device.
The liquid injecting device is used for an ink jet recording head, and is not limited to a recording device such as a printer, a copier and a facsimile for discharging ink from a recording head to perform record on a recording medium. That is, the liquid ejecting device includes a device for ejecting liquid corresponding to the ink from a liquid injecting head corresponding to an ink jet recording head onto an injected medium corresponding to the recording medium to attach the liquid onto the injected medium.
The liquid ejecting head may be a color material ejecting head used for manufacturing a color filter of a liquid crystal display or the like, a electrode material (conductive paste) ejecting head used for forming an electrode of an organic electroluminescence display, a field emission display (FED) or the like, a bioorganic substance ejecting head used for manufacturing a bio chip, and a sample ejecting head as a precise pipette, in addition to the above-described recording head.
2. Related Art
In an ink jet printer which is an example of a recording device or a liquid ejecting device, an optical disc such as CD-R or DVD is used as a recording medium and an ink drop is directly discharged on a label side of the recording medium to perform record. In such an ink jet printer, the optical disc is set in a tray having a plate shape (plate-shaped body) and transported along a linear transporting path (in a sub scanning direction) in the ink jet printer in a state that the optical disc is set in the tray, and ink jet record is performed on the label side.
The tray is manually fed into the printer while being supported by a guide disposed at the front side of the ink jet printer. JP-A-2004-130774 discloses a recording device in which a stacker provided at the front side of the device can be switched between two positions. That is, in a first position, a linear tray transporting path is formed in order to transport the tray and, in a second position, a stacker for stacking a general print sheet is formed.
However, in the first position, when a pair of guide ribs for guiding the both side ends of the tray is provided on the stacker in order to define the position of the tray in a main scanning direction, any one of the guide ribs overlaps the ejection position of the print sheet ejected at the second position, that is, the ejected print sheet must be positioned at a position supported from the bottom.
In this case, the ejected print sheet is stack on the guide rib to be slanted (in a sheet width direction) and interfered with a print sheet which is subsequently ejected. Accordingly, the ejection of the print sheet or the orderly lamination of the print sheets may be interrupted. The laminated print sheets may obliquely collapse.